Colon
Colon Traveler is the technical 'son'/half-brother of Quote, or 'Mr. Traveler', the (mostly) silent protagonist from the Studio Pixel game Cave Story ''(and its subsequent ports). Personality For a robotic soldier tasked with the goal of protection, Colon seems a bit apathetic to it. Due to his.. well, status as a robot, missions, and even tests, do little more than act like a chore for him, and so he doesn't do his absolute best in light of his combat skills and arsenal. Since the incident concerning the floating island that his father was a part of in-game, Colon simply cannot find anything quite epic enough to match. The absence of such has, as mentioned, caused his indifference in his occupation as a 'bot. And for one that's been created to express human emotion as accurately as possible, that's an issue for him. Unlike his father, who was sworn to his duty the moment the situation was spelled out for him, Colon strictly decided to become a soldier robot to follow in Quote's footsteps and for self-gratification. Despite his boredom, he simply cannot shrug off crime being done around him. Who'll be the broom to sweep ''that up? The inhabitants? Please. His fights are the culmination of his mood, skill, and initially nonchalant appearance, with him usually being very hopeful that it's something worth writing in the instruction manuals about. Colon's often rather pragmatic in fights, as expected. He will not hesitate to take a few shots in if his opposer is too busy monologuing to themselves, sometimes quipping that they should have known better. Colon also can't seem to get down the names of people he meets, unless he crosses paths with them enough. At best, he gives them temporary nicknames, and at worst, mispronounces their names trying. He doesn't care much for looks (why would he? He's a robot, after all), but he does care about being clean at a certain level, and will be one to complain if his clothes are dirtied. Colon, despite these flaws, does have a trait carried over from his father: his modesty. If it were up to him, he'd happily give someone else the glory if they had participated in some sort of adventure with him that would garner some attention. Physical Appearance Colon wears a light-blue cap with two bolts at the front, along with a black tank top, shoes, and light-blue pants to match his headgear. Unlike his father, who has pearly white, silicon skin and black hair, Colon has a more human-like peach skin color and blonde hair that ends at the small of his neck along with blue eyes. He also wears a green scarf, not unlike the one Quote wore, and green headphone/antenna-like ears. His face also has puppet-like grooves below his eyes, giving him somewhat more of an inhuman look. Relationships Family Colon seems to harbor a lot of resentment for his surrogate father for some strange reason.. Likely because it doesn't seem like he's the talking sort. Really. Whatever it is he's talking to him about, Quote only seems to mostly respond to 'yes' or 'no' questions. It seems like you always have to reach your own conclusion with him if it's any other ''kind ''of question. Despite this, Quote seems to silently support Colon's entering Game High, and doing great things as a soldier 'bot like he has.. Even if Colon doesn't hold him in high regard, or feels like he won't amount to anything as high as Quote. Quote's partner, Curly Brace, on the other hand, is quite the opposite, as she vocally expresses enthusiasm to Colon whenever possible.. No matter how embarrassing it is. He's just going to take a pre-test, Curly. Calm your wits. Trivia * Colon's name comes from the punctuation mark used in computer programming, much like Quote and Curly Brace's names. * Similarly, his design comes from Cave Story's 'Hard Mode', where Quote's main design is changed. Certainly not because I have no creativity and wanted to make a character based off said design. * Quote and Curly have been known to slip into the background in cameos almost undetected. Colon has.. more or less the same tendency. * Colon usually aces any physical tests, but barely passes or bombs written ones. This could be due to the fact that he acts more than he thinks, being a soldier robot. * He has an irrational fear of doctors.. and crowns. It's complicated. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Protagonist